Live combat simulation systems using firearm-like devices emulating or simulating real-life firearms, such as in laser tag or combat games, allow individuals to participate in realistic combat simulations in a range of different indoor and outdoor environments without substantially endangering their own, and others', personal safety. Such systems can be used for military training, entertainment, sport, team building and/or morale building.
As an example, a system often used in military training is the Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES), which is a modern realistic force-on-force training system. As a standard for direct-fire tactical engagement simulation, MILES is a system employed for training soldiers by the U.S. Army, Marine Corps and Air Force and international forces such as the Royal Netherlands Marine Corps, Kuwait Land Forces and the UK Ministry of Defense.
A simulation system such as MILES allows gunners to fire infrared laser beams that simulate bullets from the same weapons and vehicles that they would use in actual combat. These simulated direct-fire events produce realistic audio/visual effects and casualties, identified as a “hit,” “miss” or “kill.” The events are then recorded, replayed and analyzed in detail during After Action Reviews, which give commanders and participants an opportunity to review their performance during the training exercise. Unique player ID codes and Global Positioning System (GPS) technology may be used to ensure accurate data collection, including casualty assessments and participant positioning.
In simulated firing with a laser, an optical transmitter mounted on a weapon emits a laser beam. The beam can be detected by one or more detectors mounted on one or more targets.
When an optical transmitter is mounted on a weapon, its firing direction must be aligned with the firing directing of the weapon. This can be accomplished by aiming the weapon with its regular sight at a target that is designed so as to be able to sense the simulated firing of the optical transmitter. The optical transmitter is fired, and the target is observed to determine the locations of the hits in relation to the aiming of the weapon. If deviations are present, the firing direction of the optical transmitter is adjusted by means of an adjusting device built into the optical transmitter until the weapon and the optical transmitter are jointly aligned. It may also be necessary to repeat the alignment process if the optical transmitter is jostled somewhat from its position, e.g. as a result of exposure to minor impacts. One problem with this alignment technique is that may require trial and error to achieve the proper alignment by observing through the site the location at which the target is hit each time the position of the optical transmitter is adjusted. Thus, while a satisfactory approach in principle, this alignment technique is cumbersome and time consuming to execute, and requires special equipment to render the invisible laser beam visible.
Alternatively, an alignment fixture or device may be used. In this alignment technique the optical transmitter mounted on the weapon transmits a simulation beam along a simulation axis as well as an alignment beam along an alignment axis that is parallel with the simulation axis. The weapon sight defines an aiming axis that indicates the direction in which a round will leave the weapon when live ammunition is fired. To enable alignment of the simulation axis of the optical transmitter with the aiming axis, an alignment device or fixture is mounted on the weapon in front of the optical transmitter. The alignment device includes an off-axis curved mirror that reflects the alignment beam and the image of a target back into the sight. The alignment beam and the target are thus visible through the sight, so that the alignment axis and the simulation axis can be collectively adjusted using appropriate means so that they coincide with the sight axis.
On problem with an alignment device of the type described above is that it requires a relatively bulky housing to contain both the mirror and the target. For instance, in one currently available alignment device the distance between the off-axis mirror and the target is approximately 1 meter. Thus, such an alignment device can be both cumbersome and expensive.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.